Creature Comforts
by Awen Sofer
Summary: The administrative assistant who does everything. Even one of her bosses who she never considered getting so intimate with. A sexy little one shot requested by a great friend. James/Nova of the The Creature and an OC.


This one shot is a request and dedicated to Leyshla Gisel. Thanks for being such a wonderful friend and source of inspiration.

Warning: Strong language and sex.

* * *

Andy yawned as she inserted her key in the lock to open the door to the office. She had decided to come in early to get some work done. It was much easier to get things accomplished when the guys were not there. The Creature, a group of loud, hyperactive, and generally goofy youtubers, were great to work for. Sometimes they were annoying and wore her down to her last nerve. Well, most days they did that. But she never ceased to be amused or have something to laugh about. Unfortunately, such a relaxed and most often chaotic atmosphere was not very conducive to getting actual work done. Occasionally the guys would settle down and get down to business but not very often.

Adromeda Hartsell became Andy Hart after she was employed by The Creature, gamers/youtubers extraordinaire. They just preferred to call her that, and she was okay with the new name. What choice did she have after they bought an engraved nameplate for her desk with 'Andy Hart' on it in big gold letters? She was their receptionist/administrative assistant/cook/cleaner/voice of reason, and all around animal wrangler. She herded The Creature themselves, not any actual animals. Unless, James brought Ein to the office. Part of her job responsibilities included shuffling through the mail, weeding out the marriage proposals, panties, threats, and somewhat creepy items or letters. Yes, the guys had received worst things than the panties, some used. Ick! Gross! What the hell were these women thinking? She had learned to sift through gifts with gloves. She also had to shoo away the fangirls and stalkers who somehow found out where the office was located. Her employers had equipped her with a taser and pepper spray for the more insistent ones who required violence and a restraining order to get the hint they were not wanted. She had only used the taser once and that was on James. His star had burned brightly that day when he decided to get a little too familiar and hands on with the administrative assistant. There were days when this job was damn difficult. She was definitely not the average secretary. Secretary is a very un-politically correct title, but she really didn't give a shit. In return for her efforts and varying degrees of sanity induced by work, they spoiled her in with gifts, trips, and fat paychecks. There were definite perks to being the invisible woman who stood behind a group of fabulous, semi-famous dorks to keep things running smoothly.

Andy threw her handbag that resembled a beach bag on the shiny black lacquered top of her desk. Her job required having a purse the size of a small suitcase because she had to be prepared for any situation. Tripping into the kitchen, she looked behind her to see a plushie heart on the floor with stuffing hanging out of it. A present from Valentine's Day and Ein's latest favorite chew toy. Grumpy since her body had not yet been infused with the necessary morning coffee, she kicked the heart down the hall with a grunt. She snatched the glass decanter from the coffee maker to fill it with water. Yawning again, she dumped several scoopfuls of coffee into the empty filter. Pressing the button, she waited. Impatiently. Before the whole pot had been brewed, she poured herself a cup. Thanks to the nifty gadget in the filter mechanism, it stopped the flow of coffee so she would not have a mess to clean up. She would have plenty of those later after her bosses arrived and invaded the kitchen.

Andy sat down in her padded leather desk chair, flicking on her computer. She leaned back, taking a long sip of her coffee. Resting the cup held between her hands on her belly, she allowed her eyes to drift closed. If she dozed off it would not be a big deal. She was early and alone so a cat nap could not hurt.

...

"ANDY!" James yelled, his nose inches from the sleeping woman's nose.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, head butting him and jumping to her feet. In the melee of startled terror, she spilled the rest of her coffee down the front of her dark pink sundress. She rubbed her sore forehead, a headache blossoming between her eyes and spreading around her head. Then the coffee successfully soaked through to her skin. Now cold, it made her shiver. Glaring at the bemused man in front of her, she stop short of screaming at him when she saw he was holding his nose and blood had seeped through his fingers. "Moron," she grumbled, pushing past him on her way to the kitchen. "I can't even be angry with you because you're injured. Although, it _is _your fault."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized, his voice nasally since he was pinching his nose to stem the flow of blood.

"What part of screaming in a sleeping person's face did you think would **not **be frightening?" she asked in an acidic tone. Once again, she refrained from screaming or even calling him a dumbass. She filled a clean dishcloth with ice, holding it out to him. Looking down at her dress that had a brown stain that reached from between her breasts to below her waist, she groaned.

"Go get one of the t-shirts out of the cabinet," he told her, sitting in one of the chairs with his nose turned up to the ceiling.

"Don't do that," she admonished him, grabbing him by the ears to turn his head down. "You'll choke on your own blood."

"Yes, nurse," he replied, smiling despite the blood gushing from his nose.

Andy had another job title to add to her list. Shaking her hands as if she were trying to dry them, she went down to the prop room where they stored their new line of merchandising materials. T-shirts, hats, cups, spoons (hee hee, pun very much intended on that one), and other typical items bought by fans in shamefully large amounts. She pulled out a black shirt emblazoned with NOVA in bright blue letters and an exploding star across the front of it. Snatching her dress over her head, she quickly jerked the shirt on to cover her half-naked body. She had not worn a bra that day since her breasts were not huge and her dress had ultra thin straps. Joy. How terribly inconvenient. Clad only in the extra-large t-shirt and her fuchsia bikini panties, she made her way back down the hall to her patient. She had brought a clean shirt for him as well since blood had splattered the front of the one he was wearing.

"Did you find - whoa," James gasped, seeing the half-naked woman standing in front of him.

"I brought something for you too. Here let me see," she demanded, moving closer to him. She stepped between his legs, removing the ice pack so she could inspect the damage. Too busy to notice that his hands were resting on her waist, she carefully wiped off the extraneous blood that had been smeared across his face. His nose was not broken. There would be quite a bit of pain and bruising. The area under his eyes had already begun to discolor, a purple color spreading as the blood seeped beneath his skin.

"Why don't you go home and change? I'll be all right," he assured her. He wanted her to hurry up and leave before he succumbed to temptation. He had always thought she was pretty with her shoulder length dark auburn hair that hung in unruly curls, her sky blue eyes, and fair skin covered with light brown freckles. Cute but no beauty queen, he had never considered her as being more than part of the Creature Crew and just one of the guys. He did not spare her from his crude remarks or practical jokes. But when she was kind, the way she had looked at him just now, it made him think things about her he had never thought before.

~...~

For some reason it bothered Andy that James had been avoiding her for weeks. The other guys treated her just the same, no changes at all. It was as if Nova was going out of his way to prevent any contact between them, even if it was a simple passing in the hallway. She missed his smile that when it was big enough, dimples would appear in his cheeks. Well, whatever. Her life had been a lot quieter and less startling since he was not messing with her on a daily basis. Although she had to admit, she kind of missed his irritating double entendres and not so subtle remarks. She even missed the occasional juvenile prank such as hair gel being squirted onto her mouse or a dildo in her desk drawer. Glancing at the clock on her computer, she saw that it was ten o' clock. She should really go home, but she had yet to compile the list of supplies to order or finish off today's bout of 'what the hell is this?' by going through the packages that had arrived. At least she had the delivery man drop the packages in the break room so she could go through them later in comfort. She had no idea it would be this much later. Kicking off her shoes, she stood from her chair to make her way to the break room with a short stop in the kitchen. This job would require a large glass of highly caffeinated soda, a knife, paper towels, and always gloves. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the stacks of boxes of all sizes, she took a big sip of her drink then pulled on her gloves. Time to begin.

Andy saved the biggest box for last. It contained a three-foot tall stuffed corgi that looked like Ein. She sat the plush pooch in her lap and began opening letters. She sorted them by who they were directed to, leaving out certain letters entirely. Any letter that contained anything threatening or overtly dangerous was set to the side to be shredded or taken to the police. Groaning with the thought of filing yet another police report for harassing communications, she put down the envelopes she held to bury her face into the soft fur of the large plush animal that was bigger than the real Ein it represented. Laying back with the toy held tightly in her arms, she stared at the ceiling. It was not long before she was asleep. She was spending way too much time at this place.

...

Andy awoke to someone tenderly stroking her cheek. Her eyes blinked open, attempting to focus on the face hovering above hers. Dark buzz cut hair, extremely dark brown eyes, and a neatly trimmed mustache and beard filled her vision. Cute. James was so cute. Her body quivered as he continued to stare at her, his dark eyes locked onto her pale blue ones.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, his fingertips moving over her cheek.

"I'm fine," she responded, inhaling a deep shaky breath. Her stomach pitched and rolled from the intensity of his eyes. How could a shallow person like him be capable of such a heart wrenching emotional expression? He looked sad, hopeful, and a bit apprehensive all at once. "Isn't this where you're supposed to say something perverted so I want to slap you?"

"I can if it will make you feel better," he returned, smiling down at her.

Ah, there they are; those captivating little indentations in each of his cheeks. Andy smiled back drowsily. She closed her eyes, taking another refreshing breath in an attempt to rouse herself fully.

"What are you doing here so late? And on a Friday night." He took her hands in his, pulling her to a sitting position.

"I still had some things to get done. Where should I be on a Friday night?" she inquired, stretching her arms above her head to loosen the tight muscles.

"Out partying. On a date. Having a fuck buddy over," he said, receiving a glower in return.

"Well, I'm not interested in any of those," she muttered, massaging her neck.

"I suppose you're using all of those _presents_ I left for you then?" He wagged a black eyebrow at her as if she did not already know he was referring the extensive collection of dildos and vibrators he had stashed as wonderful little surprises for her to find.

"Hmmm," she grunted with mock indignation, kicking him in the leg. She screamed when he grabbed her foot and began to tickle her mercilessly. The pleas for him to stop were mixed with laughter and squeals.

"I bet there's another way I could make you squeal," he announced suddenly, dropping her foot. He straddled her waist, attacking her ribs with his weapons of ticklish torture.

Andy laughed and shrieked so strenuously that her belly ached and her throat was sore. Tears had flowed from her eyes and soaked her hair at her temples. She began begging for him to stop through her tears.

"Stop! Nova, please...please stop! It hurts!" she cried out. The fun was gone and the pain had begun. Enough was enough.

Andy wiped at her tears with the back of her hand as the man dismounted her to lay beside her propped up on one elbow. She sniffed, turning away from him. She was angry but did not feel like getting up yet. He had disturbed her perfectly boring night to give her a bellyache and a sore throat. Wonderful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I know I sometimes lose control and carry things too far I - " After a brief pause, he repeated in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

Andy stiffened when she felt his hand on her shoulder, coaxing her back over onto her back. She gave in when his silent request became more insistent after he pulled hard to almost force her onto her back. Her eyes narrowed in anger, fixing themselves to his face that was slightly flushed with - with what? Embarrassment? Humiliation? Excitement from tormenting her? What? And what's up with that weird, soft look in his eyes? She shied away from him when his body turned to halfway be on top of hers.

"What - " Her words were instantly cut off when his lips pressed to hers. She raised her fist to hit him, but he caught it to prevent her from hitting him. Her other arm was trapped under his side. Her whole body was stiff, unforgiving, unaccepting of the kiss. When he lifted his head, she snarled, "I wasn't asking you to apply for the job of fuck buddy, you prick."

"I wasn't asking for it," he shot back, releasing her fist. He received a slap to the head but that did not deter him from kissing her again. His hand lay against her cheek as he gave her a more timid kiss that was asking permission rather than demanding submission.

Andy could feel her body relaxing, each muscle unwinding as his soft lips brushed against hers. He administered many little kisses to her lips that flowed into one long passionate kiss. The silky hair of his mustache and beard brushed across her skin, exciting each delicate nerve ending beneath the surface. She gasped when his lips slipped from hers, moving across her cheek to deliver small pecks that trailed to her ear. A muffled groan passed her lips when the tip of his tongue traced the outer rim of her ear while his warm breath blew into it. Her body erupted in goose bumps from head to toe. A charge of arousal so strong that it made her whole body spasm shot down her spine. The sexually charged electricity spread down her legs causing her to writhe helplessly. What was happening to her? How could she be having such a positive and powerful reaction to him?

"James," she moaned when his lips continued down her neck. How could this happening? Perhaps she was dreaming. Lately she had been exhausted due to working too much. She had nothing else to do so why not work? Her body twitched and grew hot from the stimulating sensations caused by the combination of his lips and facial hair grazing the skin of her neck on their downward path. She gasped when she felt his fingers slide under the edge of her top that fitted her body loosely. "Please..."

"Please?" James raised his head, looking into her eyes. "Please stop?" He lowered his lips to hers to ravage her lips with a kiss until she moaned deep in her throat. "Or please continue?"

Andy chewed on her lower lip nervously. What she should do and what she wanted to do were two entirely different things at the moment. She _should_ get up and go home, forget this ever happened. What she _wanted_ was to have sex with him; hard, fast, animalistic sex that left her breathless and weak. Without warning, she seized fistfuls of his black hoodie and pushed him over onto his back.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, surprised by her actions and sudden aggression. He smiled lecherously as her fingers pulled and fumbled with his belt. He placed his hands behind his head, content to watch her as she wrestled with the button and zipper on his jeans. This was an unforeseen reaction. He had been expecting a painful slap and a funny story to tell the guys about their endearing Andy. The ice queen had melted in a big way. The moment she released his erection from its denim cage, he seized her by the arms and rolled her onto her back.

Andy pressed her hands against his chest through the fuzzy cotton fleece hoodie that felt as if it were inside out but it was designed that way. She chewed her lip ready for the delightful prospect of him being inside of her. Her body was too aroused and her mind too far gone for physical restraint or reason to stop this. She jumped and cried out when she felt the smooth head rub against her outer womanhood.

"You are an excitable one aren't ya? I had no idea you'd be so damn hot," he whispered, thrusting his hips forward. He sank into her easily, her body wet and more than willing. "Damn."

Andy raised her hips, meeting his thrust. She arched her back to push herself harder against him. Their hip bones collided then parted before another hard shove made them meet again with a deliciously pleasurable impact.

"Oh, hell yes," James panted, capturing her lips with his for a kiss. He liked the muffled whimpering sounds she made as his tongue tangled with hers while they tried to successfully fuck each others brains out. It was a sensual battle, each one trying to out do the other, to bring the other to orgasm first. Everyone would be a winner in this game. He grabbed her hips, rolling onto his back to put her on top.

Andy used his shirt to pull him to a sitting position, her arms and legs wrapped around him as her hips moved in a piston like motion. Planting her feet flat on the floor behind him, she leaned back to put her hands on the floor for more leverage. She pushed her body, harder and faster.

"Damn, baby," he gasped, holding onto her hips as she basically started to fuck him into oblivion from a back bend position. His hand slid over her flat belly down to her womanhood. He slipped his fingers between the glistening lips to find the little pleasure switch hidden between them.

"Oh, James, oh, god!" she screamed when he began to stroke her. It only added more pleasure to the already unbelievable ecstasy she was feeling. Her body experienced an exceedingly strong quake of bliss that started between her legs and exploded outward. "Oh, shit," she gasped, before breaking into a full body spasm from an orgasm. "Nova!" Dropping into his lap and wrapping her arms and legs around his body, she rode out the successive surges of pleasure that made her quiver and cry out.

"My turn," he whispered, cradling the back of her head as he flipped her over onto her back. With a few more furious thrusts, he released into her with a yell of her name. Falling to the side of her, he lay next to her struggling to get his breathing under control. A smile turned up his lips when he heard her shaky, raspy breaths.

After several minutes, they were able to regulate their breathing. For a while neither one of them spoke. What could possibly be said at this point? Okay, I had a lot of fun and thanks for the fantastic orgasm...good night and see you tomorrow. Damn. How painfully awkward this had become. Andy flinched when she felt his hand drift across her waist before it cupped her hip. She allowed him to turn her onto her side to face him. Her eyes met his but neither of them said a word. Her eyelids lowered when his head moved forward so he could place a tender kiss on her lips. To act like such a shameless asshole sometimes, he could be shockingly sweet on occasion.

"What now?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"I don't know," he answered, flopping over onto his back with a long sigh.

"Was this a one time thing?" She opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her.

"I don't want it to be." He poked her nose with his forefinger then smiled at her.

"Just sex then?"

"Maybe. Would you be okay with that?"

"Maybe."

"What if I wanted more?" he asked, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Would you be okay with that?"

Andy smiled. "Maybe."

This looked like the beginning of a confusing and bumbling relationship.


End file.
